


The Initiation

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Contains non-consensual sex, M/M, Mature content.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: It's Jun's first time in prison and his cellmates decided to initiation him into prison life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains non-consensual sex, mature content.

The cell door clanged shut as soon as Jun stepped in. It was his first time in prison, his first offence. Despite all the bravery out on the streets, prison was unknown territory to him, and he’d best play it safe.

“Erm… Hi…?” Jun ventured as he looked at his two cellmates.

“I’m Jun… I guess we’ll be spending a lot of time together huh?” Jun tried to joke. He tried to make himself sound confident and brave, but in truth, he was shivering in fear.

“Ooo, fresh meat. So white and so skinny…” A guy with a dark tanned, laying on the bottom of the bunk bed to his left spoke.

The other guy on the bottom right bunk bed got up and examined Jun, walking closer and closer to Jun until their faces almost touched.

Jun had just turned 18, the judge had dragged out his trial just so that they could put him into the adult prison - the state’s juvenile detention centers were way too full. Jun was fully aware of how venerable he was as the man stared him down. He sized the guy up, he was almost a head taller with bulging biceps. Jun held his stance, staring back at the unknown cellmate, not wanting to show signs of venerability of fear, while also hoping that he wouldn’t get his teeth knocked out within 10 mins of getting incarcerated. Despite all the teasing he got, he was kinda fond of his buck teeth.

The guy suddenly reached out and cupped Jun’s cheeks tightly with both hands and laughed.

“Ohno is right, you are such a cute guy. I’m Sho.” Sho introduced himself.

“Welcome to cell no. 3014.” Sho laughed, “Now let’s start our welcome initiation!”

“He’s mine,” Ohno casually remarked.

“Of course young master,” Sho laughed again.

“What…?” Jun started to say worriedly.

“Just relax, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” Sho laughed again with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Let me introduce you to your new home.” Sho continued. “This is master Ohno’s space,” Sho said, pointing to the left side of the cell.

“This is my bunk,” Sho continued, gesturing to his bed on the right side.

“Since you’re new, you get the top bunk.” Sho pointed to the bunk on top of his.

“Now over here, we have our glorious sink and toilet.” Sho said as he gestured to the sink with a steel metal sheet acting as a mirror. To the side, there was a squat toilet. There were no doors and no privacy.

“And that ends our grand tour!” Sho said with a flourish.

“You’re so cute,” Ohno said, finally getting up from his bunk.

Ohno caressed Jun’s cheeks, then he leaned forward and licked Jun’s face, starting from the cheeks, to the ears, the nose… And finally just giving Jun a mighty wet kiss.

Jun froze as Ohno started licking him. He wasn’t a prude, but he’d never made out with a guy before.

“You’re so cute, relax boy, I won’t hurt you.” Ohno cooed again as he leaned in for another kiss.

Jun gently parted his lips this time and he closed his eyes as Ohno’s tongue pushed his way in.

“Now… For the initiation ceremony… We need to get you cleaned up nice and good up there.” Ohno whispered again.

There was something calming about Ohno’s voice… Jun just nodded absentmindedly.

“Good boy.” Ohno nodded approvingly as he started taking off Jun’s clothes.

“What what wait!” Jun tried to protest but his prison shorts were already pulled down.

“Come on, just step out of your shorts will you, and take off your shirt too.” Ohno instructed.

Jun complied, but he could feel his body tremble in fear.

“Yes, that’s good. Now just bend down and touch your toes here,” Ohno instructed.

Jun stood there, unmoving, he could no longer hide the fear from his cellmates.

“Well you can either listen, or we’ll make you listen, so why don’t you keep things simple?” Ohno suggested.

“No, give me my clothes back!” Jun yelled, alarm bells going off in his head.

“Yell all you like little boy, no one is going to hear you!” Sho laughed as he grabbed hold of Jun. Jun soon found his legs tied spread open between Ohno’s bunk bed post and the sink piping. His hands too, were tied together behind his back with his prison shirt. He heard a splash of water coming from the sink behind him.

“Now bend down,” Ohno instructed.

When Jun refused, Sho muscled him into submission, holding him in a chokehold between his arms.

Jun yelled in pain as a thick object was forced into his anus.

And then, the tap was turned on.

A rush of cold water and air forced it’s way into his rectum, all the while, he could feel the pain as the tube was force further up his rear.

“Fuck!” Jun swore and struggled as the cramping started almost immediately. But Sho’s grip held strong.

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Jun pleaded, tears were starting to fall from his eyes. He was utterly helpless and hopeless. His stomach continued to expand rapidly and Jun was sure it would explode and he would die there and then.

“Such pretty white skin,” Ohno cooed as he reached down to pat Jun’s rapidly expanding belly.

 

Jun’s face was a mess of mucus and tears by the time Ohno finally shut off the tap. Jun was sure he looked 9 months pregnant.

“Look what a mess you made of yourself,” Ohno said, sounding almost concerned.

“Now I’ll give you a massage so that the enema will clean you up properly ok? Now be a good boy and hold it in…” Ohno said.

Not that Ohno was taking any chances. He kept his right hand holding onto the tubing tightly, while his left hand started turning circles on Jun’s belly, slowly working his way down to Jun’s balls and penis.

Jun was still groaning, protesting and sniffing at first, but things suddenly took a very different turn when Ohno started masturbating Jun. It took a while for Ohno to figure out, but Jun was no longer groaning, but instead, moaning in pleasure.

“My my, we have a slut!” Ohno laughed as he continued stroking. He could feel Jun’s member twitching and come to life, standing upright at attention.

Ohno laughed. They could even enjoy this.

“Let him release,” Ohno instructed Sho as he laid back down on his bunk, leaving his henchmen to untie Jun’s legs from the bed sheet bonds and bring him to the squat toilet himself.

“Make sure nothing touches his penis ne…” Ohno added as he watched a pregnant and aroused Jun shuffle over to the toilet.

 

“See, it wasn’t that bad was it?” Ohno asked another torrent of brown liquid shot out from Jun’s butt. Jun however, was too preoccupied to hear Ohno’s question.

 

 

 

“Fuck!” Jun’s breathing was heavy and his butt sore… He was vaguely aware of how he wouldn’t be able to sit properly after this… But with every bang from Ohno behind, Sho sucked at his sensitive penis and tugged at his balls, causing Jun to see stars. Sho was tracing his tongue over the veins on his member, licking and rubbing it expertly in a way Jun was sure his girl flings would never ever be able to master…. And Sho’s fingers… Teasing and massaging… And then suddenly Jun felt it. Ohno had found his prostate and was hitting home.

“Arghs$!$!%_!!#!!!!!” Jun strangely both an incredulous sense of pleasure couple with a need to pee.

He tried to say something about needing to pee, but Ohno keep pounding at his prostate gland, making him unable to hold on to his thoughts. Jun arced his back and moaned.

“Fuck!” Jun moaned as he felt his knees go weak and his vision went white. Jun was vaguely aware of himself lying down on the cold hard concrete floor, cum shooting all over his stomach. His nerves shuddered with utmost pleasure.

 

Jun found two amused cellmates looking down at him when he finally recovered from his orgasm.

“Feels good?” Sho asked, amused.

Jun nodded, feeling his cheeks flush red in embarrassment.

“Aw, you’re so cute,” Ohno chuckled. “Come get up and bend over, we aren’t done yet.”

Jun complied, bending over Sho’s bed and exposing his ass up in the air, wondering what was going to happen next.

“Spread your legs apart a little. Good, stay still,” Sho instructed as he placed a rough hand on Jun’s back, indicated that Jun should stay bent over.

Jun heard Ohno spitting.

Then something was pressed up onto his butt hole.

“Push like you’re shitting,” Sho ordered.

Jun did as he was told, feeling something incredulously big entering his ass, stretching him painfully.

“Ouch!” Jun yelled as he fell forward onto Sho’s bed, trying to get away.

Immediately Sho pounced onto Jun, preventing him from getting away.

“Relax, we’re gonna do a double. It’ll hurt just a little then you’ll like it,” Sho said, grinning as he spread Jun’s butt cheeks and lined up his penis beside’s Ohno’s.

They didn’t show Jun any mercy this time. With Jun pinned down under them and having no room to wriggle or run, Ohno and Sho forcefully pushed their penis into Jun’s asshole.

Already raw from the earlier session, Jun yelled and struggled as he felt a searing pain in his ass. The earlier sensations of pleasure were all gone, replaced by a searing pain as the two penises ripped through his anus. Back and forth, back and forth, drawing more blood each time.

Sho laughed as he saw his blood covered penis. It absolutely arose him.

“Maa… Let’s spare him…” Ohno said as he stopped pounding into Jun.

“You’re no fun Oh-chan…” Sho groaned.

“Let’s make him suck us instead…” Ohno suggested.

Sho laughed at Ohno’s suggestion and promptly flipped Jun over, waving his bloody member in front of Jun’s face.

“Aw, look at you,” Sho cooed as he wiped the tears off Jun’s face.

“Say ahh…” Sho instructed as he placed his member by Jun’s lips.

Not wanting to anger Sho, Jun reluctantly parted his lips and was greeted by the iron tinge of his own blood.

Sho started fondling with his penis again and Jun anxiousness and fear soon disappeared.

“Hahaha, you’re such a slut!” Sho laughed.

“What the fuck!” Sho suddenly yelled.

Ohno had pushed his member inside Sho and now Sho was being fucked raw. Well not exactly raw… Since Ohno’s penis was also coated with Jun’s blood. But the blood was drying up now and making Ohno junior super sticky. Boy did the additional friction hurt!

“Why, got any complains?” Ohno asked non-chalantly.

“Of course not master,” Sho answered as he gritted his teeth, tears coming out of his eyes. Sho was sure that in a few more strokes, his blood would be mixing with Jun’s.

A chuckle escaped from Jun’s mouth.

“Shut up and suck!” Sho ordered, pissed.

Jun complied. Seeing Sho similarly abused certainly lifted his mood. He continued sucking on Sho, occasionally adding a little teeth of the mix and watching Sho cringe.

“You’re such a devil Jun!” Sho finally caught onto what Jun was doing and pushed the skinnier man away from his precious manhood.

Indeed, Ohno was the smarter one… Putting your manhood into the mouth of someone you just sexually assaulted wasn’t exactly a good idea. Sho thanked his lucky stars that Jun hadn’t thought of biting off Sho Junior altogether. He was about to masturbate himself to completion when Jun stopped him.

“Do me,” Jun ordered, orientating himself to give Sho easier access to his own crown jewels, while simultaneously taking Sho’s member in his hands.

Although a little bewildered, Sho let Jun anyway.

“Oh god, you have good hands Jun,” Sho moaned. He could feel himself getting close. Every time Ohno pounded into his prostate he could feel his vision go white. Pre-cum was already dribbling out…

Then it just exploded without warning, spraying all over Jun and his own hands.

“Oh god, I so fucking love you Jun,” Sho moaned as he continued stroking Jun’s member. Jun too, was close. Sho moved his hands faster, using his own cum to lubricate Jun’s member.

“Ohhh fuck!” Sho yelped as Ohno’s warm seed deposited in his rectum.

Ohno moaned as he finished orgasming, flopping down all sweaty on his bunk bed, satisfied.

“I love you too Sho,” Jun moaned. He didn’t know what prompted him to say that… Perhaps he really was a slut because everything seemed alright when sex was involved, Jun thought just as his mind went blank and he experienced his second orgasm that day.

 

 

As Jun lay on Sho’s bunk bed, all panting and sweaty with Sho’s head leaning against his chest and a naked Ohno asleep and snoring on the other side of the room, Jun thought that maybe, just maybe, prison wasn’t going to be so bad after all.  



End file.
